1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-range load cell weighing instrument which can weigh a wide range of loads with high accuracy using a plurality of load cells having different weighing ranges and different minimum measuring units.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Weighing instruments which can weigh a wide range of loads using a plurality of load cells having different weighing ranges and different minimum measuring units are already known, and one of such weighing instruments is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,675. The weighing instrument disclosed includes a low range load cell and a high range load cell which are arranged in serial relationship to a pan so that a measured value may be obtained from data of either one of of the load cells. However, there is no distinct criterion for determination of data at or near a boundary between weighing ranges of the low and high range load cells, and actually, data is taken in arbitrarily either from the low range load cell or the high range load cell. As a result, there is no stability in measurement.